1. The Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to orthopaedics, and more particularly, to providing access to a surgical site in the body through the use of an expandable minimally invasive dilation device.
2. The Relevant Technology
Many spinal orthopaedic procedures including discectomy, implantation of motion preservation devices, total disc replacement, and implantation of interbody devices require unimpeded access to a targeted portion of the spinal column. Providing access to the targeted area may require forming a passageway through muscles, fascia and other tissues. Current surgical access systems utilize a series of sequential dilators, or a mechanical retractor system with at least one dilating cannula.
There are several disadvantages associated with sequential dilators. Sequential dilator systems can shear the tissues through which they are advanced. These tissues can include muscle, nerves, blood vessels, and organs. In addition, the tissues at the distal end of the dilators can be crushed against bone or other soft tissues rather than properly separated. As multiple dilators are deployed to enlarge a space, the tissues may be repeatedly injured as each dilator is advanced through the same tissues.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for systems and methods that facilitate access to the spine, while minimizing trauma to surrounding tissues and avoiding time-consuming and unnecessary repetitive steps. Keeping the overall diameter and the number of passes of the cannulas to a minimum may minimize the trauma to the surrounding structures. Such systems and methods can simplify surgical procedures and expedite patient recovery. Ultimately, reducing the invasiveness of the procedure will result in faster recoveries and improved patient outcomes.